Yoru Ni Shika Sakanai Mangetsu
by La reina del drama
Summary: Después de su fracasado intento de gobernar Asgard, destruir Jotunheim y ser "exiliado". Loki despierta en una extraña habitación, preguntándose donde estaba se encuentra con la sorpresa de que quien lo cuida es nada menos que una pequeña ninfa, huérfana y ciega. Esta pequeña ninfa le mostrara sus errores para que pueda remendarlos. Pero, ¿Y si, al final, uno de los dos se enamora?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "El Dios de las Mentiras"**

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto de madera, estaba recostado tapado de una forma muy maternal, recordando cuando su madre lo abrigaba de tal manera, el pequeño cuarto tenía una ventana que se encontraba cubierta con un extraño manto rojizo haciendo que no entraba luz alguna, había pequeños hechizos simples para alumbrar esto hacia que se viera cálida y que de hecho estaba. Se levantó apoyándose en uno de sus codos y dirigiendo su mano libre a su rostro _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ se preguntaba, estaba realmente confundido, quito la mano de su rostro y observo con más detalle la habitación, al parecer era el de una niña, ya que por todos lados había cosas de una; se confundió aún más sentándose completamente "_Y... ¿en dónde diablos estoy?"_ volvió a preguntarse. Miro nuevamente la habitación y junto a la puerta había un estante de madera negra aproximadamente de 4 repisas llena hasta el tope de libros; lleno de curiosidad como cuando era niño se levantó de la cama como hipnotizado, su mirada estaba enfocada en aquel estante sin darse cuenta de las extrañas pinturas que colgaban de la pared, atravesó la habitación de 2 zancadas quedando frente a frente con el gran mueble, de hecho era más grande de lo que había pensado ese mueble ocupaba toda la pared y al parecer rosaba el techo, no eran 4 eran 6 estantes repletos de libros; parecía sorprendido eran de todo tipo de libros, cuentos, historias aterradoras, libros de magia..., _"¿Magia?"_ pensó volviéndose a la habitación "_¿Que hacen estos libros aquí?"_, él había empezado desde muy pequeño pero igual le parecía extraño que alguien pequeño los tuviera en su habitación. Miro el estante nuevamente tomando el libro más grande y pesado, abriéndolo por la mitad, eran hechizos simples demasiado simples para él, pero al comenzar a hojear se encontró con hechizos aún más complicados, de hecho, eran hechizos de invocación, era de lo más extraño, ya que solo una vez había visto esos hechizos y Odin... _"Odin"_ repitió en su cabeza dejando el libro en la mesa más cercana y recordó lo que había sucedido, la destrucción de Jotunheim y del Bifrost, su trono y ahora expulsado de Asgard, se recordaba cayendo en la inmensidad del universo y luego nada, total oscuridad.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, helado; y de la nada esa furia a Odin y todos a su alrededor renació, ese odio eterno que les tendría ¿Cómo era posible que su acto "noble" lo haya llevado al exilio? No, eso no se iba a quedar así, quería venganza, demostrar que era mejor que Thor e incluso que el Padre de Todo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pequeña risas que se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, miro a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, pero gano más su curiosidad por aquella ventana cubierta, camino hacia ella haciendo a un lado la cortina que parecía terciopelo; que gran sorpresa se llevó, pues, por un momento se creyó en Jotunheim ya que fuera había una helada muy fuerte_"¿Cómo demonios termine en Jotunheim?"_ se preguntó alarmado, sin embargo al mirar a su alrededor _"Imposible, los Jotuns no viven de esta manera"_ pensó ahora confundido, camino quedando frente a la puerta la cual miro detenidamente pensando por unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a abrirla, pero esta se abrió por el otro lado golpeándole el rostro; no miro quien, fue solamente se puso en cunclillas con las manos en el rostro y unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes.

_-No se atreverá a entrar en esta habitación...-_escucho un voz que reía a lo lejos, alzo la mirada pero no vio a nadie _-veamos... ¿dónde?-_ volvió a escuchar y esta vez visualizo a un pequeño pero extraño gato de color negro el pecho grisáceo, con unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de sus cienes, un diente saliente y 2 colas eso era realmente extraño, jamás en su vida había visto a una criatura así, y cuando el pequeño gato se volvió y lo miro asustado _-¡Ah!-_en su cabeza se oyó un grito desconcertando al pelinegro quien se calló de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Y en ese preciso momento escucho pasos y miro la puerta nuevamente, gran error el no quitarse de ahí, ya que esta se abrió de golpe nuevamente, y de nueva cuenta fue golpeado en la cara y parte de las costillas _"Maldita sea"_ pensó; con los ojos llorosos; alzo la vista y observo a una niña de pequeña estatura, tesis amarillenta bronceada, su cabello era readalmente largo y de un muy extraño color morado obscuro con las puntas azuladas y ojos que a lo lejos se veían grises, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver que su mirada buscaba algo y que no encontraba, como si él fuese invisible.

La persona que entro lo miro sorprendida y asustada, el pequeño gato salto hasta su hombro igual de asustado, la chica parecía buscar algo con la mirada, algo que no encontraba.

_-A despertado-_escucho otra vez en su cabeza, miro con confusión al gato ya que este parecía hablar de forma telepática.

-¿En dónde se encuentra?- pregunto con voz dulce pero preocupada.

_-En el librero, sentado en el piso-_ respondió la voz del gato y junto con esta, la mirada de la chica se enfocó en él, pero la sentía vacía en ese momento la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

-Am…- por fin hablo la chica después de un largo rato- ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con cierta preocupación. En cambio el azabache la observaba extrañado.

-¿En dónde me encuentro?- pregunto con voz fría.

-En…-estaba completamente nerviosa- en mi hogar…-

-¿En qué mundo?- gruño haciendo retroceder un notable paso a la niña de puntiagudas orejas.

-En Alfheim...-dijo temerosa. Pareció que el joven suspiro decepcionado.

-Y… ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto mientras se levantaba, realmente era pequeña, pero esta no dejaba de ver hacia al frente, y al parecer ella se dio cuenta de su acción dando otro paso atrás.

-Yo…-parecía que tartamudeaba por su imponente energía, él sabía que estaba nerviosa- yo no te encontré- cargo al gato y lo coloco entre sus brazos mostrándoselo- fue Kuro…-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El joven lo miro arqueando las cejas no de sorpresa si no de escepticismo, el gato miraba de forma tímida al joven, y en ese instante el ambiente de la habitación se volvió incomodo incluso para él, quien quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. La chica suspiro de forma pesada y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio sin mirarlo con una voz un poco menos dulce. Esto le hizo sonreír.

-Y… ¿eso porque debería incumbirle a una ninfa?- se acercó lentamente, pero el gato gruño ante su acción haciéndolo retroceder.

-Soy Yume…- respondió restándole importancia a su pregunta y apretando levemente a Kuro para que se calmase- ¿Y tú?

_-Yume…-_Kuro la miro_- no creo que responda…-_ella abrió los ojos mirando con ternura al minino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- rio, pero el gato se volvió al joven con mirada fulminante, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

_-Porque él es…-_hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarlo_- es el hijo de Odin, el Dios de la Mentira, Loki…-_Termino de hablar el gato que volvió su mirada a Yume, y esta alzo la mirada de forma violenta al azabache quien estaba sonriente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Hasta pronto

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que leen esta mi primer fic, así que no sean duros, bueno si, unas críticas no están de más *ríe*

Aclarando unas cosas, Kuro lo tome de Ao no exorcist, para los que ya la vieron tomen la apariencia de él mismo jeje.

Aquí aparecerá, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el Dios de las Mentiras o Loki, perteneciente al mundo marvel de las películas.

Entonces dejo este mensaje:

Los personajes procedentes del mundo Exorscist pertenecen a Kazue Kato y los procedentes de Marvel pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, esta fanfic es creada solo para entretenimiento mío y suyo así sin más, disfruten.

**Capítulo 2 "Hasta pronto"**

Loki sonreía divertido porque al parecer el gato no era estúpido, y mucho menos cobarde ya que lo miraba de manera retadora y al azabache le gustaba que lo retaran, pero la mirada de la pequeña ninfa comenzaba a molestarlo porque pesar de que su mirada se sintiera vacía era molesto después de un largo rato. Sabía que lo observaba de alguna manera pero no lograba descifrar de qué forma, _"¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Admiración?"_se preguntaba ya con rostro serio y la mirada fija en ella; algo que molesto aún más al pequeño minino negro que gruño de nueva cuenta haciendo que Loki lo mirara nuevamente sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Pero en cambio la ninfa no se creía lo que pasaba _"¿Cómo es posible que el Dios de la Mentira este en mi hogar?"_ se preguntaba, no por nada le decían así; por dentro estaba más que emocionada, el mejor hechicero de los 9 mundos estaba parado frente a ella, el hijo de Odin, el príncipe. Se empezaba a formar una sonrisa de completa felicidad, pero en ese preciso y justo momento, se escucharon golpes en la puerta sobresaltando a todos y principalmente a la niña a cual se le borro la curva que se había comenzado a formar en sus labios; su mirada se dirigió a fuera de la habitación. Kuro y Loki la miraban atentamente; y después de un silencio de nuevo se escucharon los golpes en la puerta pero ahora más fuerte y con ella una voz femenina con un toque de molestia.

-¡Yume!- grito, la nombrada palideció al instante- ¡Yume me estoy congelando abre la puerta!-

Soltó al gato el cual cayó en cuatro y mirándola sorprendido, mientras el azabache estaba atónito; la pequeña arranco una carrera tomando la perilla de la puerta apenas abierta, pues el golpe con la cara de Loki casi la cerró. La abrió con tal rapidez que el ojiverde apenas pudo esquivar un nuevo golpe y mirándola con enfado; camino hasta el marco de la misma seguido del gato; al asomarse fuera de esa habitación que gran sorpresa se llevó, toda la casa era de madera, típica de un elfo de luz pero en algunas paredes había pinturas, muy extrañas de mujeres de hermoso rostro pintado de blanco, sus labios y ojos eran pequeños y pintados; algunos de rosa, anaranjado y otras de rojo, cabello completamente negro que se sostenía en un gran y elaborado chongo con muchas piezas de color oro, lo más notorio eran sus extraños pero llamativos trajes que cubrían casi por completo sus cuellos y las mangas casi tocaban el piso, los trajes eran muy coloridos con muchas flores y al parecer las mujeres bailaban. Eso no fue lo único que llamo su atención, la cabaña era realmente amplia ya que esta no tenía muchas cosas, no como en Asgard, era como si la casa careciera de cosas, en el centro lo único que había era mesa muy pequeña y cuadrada con muchos libros encima y en vez de sillas eran almohadones, frente a la mesa un mueble no muy grande de color caoba con muchos cuadros llenos de lo que parecían fotos, realmente era un lugar reconfortante y cálido, sintiendo, por un momento que estaba en casa. El minino lo miro atentamente y dirigía su mirada a donde el joven riendo para sí, ya que al parecer jamás había visto a un lugar tan "vacío".

-Son geishas- dijo la criatura llamando la atención del azabache.

-¿Perdón?- Kuro rio al ver la cara despistada del joven.

-Las pinturas...-sonrió- se les llama geishas, son...-Kuro fue interrumpido por la perilla de la puerta la cual giro violentamente.

Ambos miraron a donde la puerta, Yume se quedó completamente helada al abrir, Kuro trago audiblemente, Loki miro de reojo al gato y otra vez a la chiquilla, luego subió la mirada, era una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y realmente alta, tesis bronceada y un cuerpo fuerte, que a su parecer era demasiado musculoso; no aparentaba mayor edad que el pero en su cabeza resonó _"Ellos son inmortales Loki"_ tal vez tenía la edad de Odin y no lo aparentaba, luego miro a la niña que estaba realmente pálida _"¿A caso ella tendrá mi edad?"_ negó con la cabeza "_No imposible, en que rayos estoy pensando, es una niña"_ se dijo, cerró los ojos dirigiendo su mano a su rostro y con su dedo índice y pulgar cada uno en cada ojo oprimiéndolos como si no quisiera dejar escapar un mal sueño; así estuvo durante un largo rato, hasta que fue interrumpido por un gruñido, que al parecer provenía de la garganta de la joven morena, Loki volvió a mirarlas dando un paso atrás. La castaña casi asesinaba a la pequeña con la mirada y está por fin pudo moverse, quitándose de la puerta dejando pasar a la mayor; al entrar se quitó la gruesa capa que llevaba puesta, la sacudió y colgó en el perchero a lado de la puerta y examino detalladamente la habitación, pero al llegar a la segunda puerta a lado de la cocina, se detuvo en su ser, casi fulminándolo haciendo a Loki dar un pequeño paso atrás pero no demostró su temor sintiéndose casi en la misma situación a cuando peleaba con Thor, Yume cerro y rodo sobre sus talones quedando frente al interior de la casa percatándose de la tensión decidiendo no decir nada.

-¿Quién es este?- dijo con tono exigente sobresaltando a la de orbes grises.

-Am...-miro al piso- en un asgardiano que encontró Kuro...-intento esconder su miedo, algo que no logro hacer. Ella entrecerró los ojos pareciendo incriminar a la pequeña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre sardiano?...-se volvió al azabache, pero este callo, molestando a la mujer- ¿¡Tu nombre!? –gruño.

Loki sonrió ante su acción, cruzándose de brazos, algo que hacia normalmente cuando peleaba con su hermano y principalmente era signo de que diría algo hiriente, no solo a la morena si no a la pequeña también ya que este no se contenía en sus palabras. Y cuando estaba a punto de soltarlas la pequeña de cabello morado hablo.

-Loki…-dijo en un tono apenas audible para oídos del asgardiano, pero la morena se volvió sorprendida- Es… es Loki el…-

-El Dios de la mentira…- termino la frase, Yume se limitó a asentir pero la joven de una zancada se puso frente a ella tomándola fuertemente del brazo- ¿Cómo rayos puedes tener aquí a un asgardiano?...-con su mano libre señalo al ojiverde- y peor aún a el Dios de la mentira, sabes que la guerra con Asgard no lleva mucho que acabo y…- Yume la interrumpió.

-¡Lo sé!-interrumpió alzando la voz pero con la cabeza baja- ya… ya lo sé- alzo sus grandes y ciegos ojos que daban la impresión de retar a la mayor, cosa que molesto a la morena- pero no iba a dejarlo en plena tormenta, además esa guerra no es de mi incumbencia, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será…-esas palabras sacaron de sus casillas a la contraria, quien le soltó el brazo.

Loki miraba atónito la escena ya que jamás se imaginó que esa pequeña ninfa fuera tan directa con las palabras, algo en lo que concordaban. Kuro gruñía de forma casi inaudible ya que le molestaba que a Yume la trataran de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada ya que esa joven era Eirny la ninfa hija de uno de los mejores guerreros de Alfheim así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

La morena cerro sus ojos y suspiro, relajando sus músculos, de su rostro se borró el ceño tan fruncido que tenía. Mientras que Yume intentaba encontrar su energía para poder mirarla, pero no pudo, aún no había practicado tal cosa, bajo la mirada con un suspiro realmente pesado.

-Lo lamento Yume…-abrió los ojos mirándola- yo…- la niña negó.

-Esta bien, iré a cambiarme…-término encaminándose a su habitación.

El minino se hizo a un lado, Loki la miro, al parecer el agarre de Eirny había dejado una leve marca que no tardaría en quitarse, Yume paro a su lado y entre sonrisas logro escuchar **"Estarás bien"**, fue como un golpe bajo,_"¿Estar bien?... ¿a qué se refiere?"_ se preguntó, mientras veía por encima de su hombro a la chiquilla entrar de donde el salió, el golpe del cerrar la puerta fue fuerte ya que la sala se encontraba en completo silencio, luego un poco de incomodidad al sentir la mirada de la morena postrada en él, pero la enfrento, Kuro en cambio se sentó frente a la puerta, estaba preocupado jamás la había visto tan molesta, no desde aquel día, aquel que jamás olvidara.

Se miraban, casi asesinándose con ella, y cuando Eirny estuvo a punto de decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kuro sonrió, Eirny suspiro y luego una curva en sus labios apareció, como una disculpa y a Loki casi se le cae la quijada, realmente había cambiado bastante. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y bien peinado con un adorno de una flor que nunca visto de color rosa y dos listones rosa y azul que sobre salían de esta, su taje era un poco más complejo ya que se parecía al que llevaban las pinturas que tanto le llamaban la atención, para cubrir el pequeño torso de la niña la "camisa", así la llamo Loki, de color rosa con un estampado muy llamativo de color dorado y azul que se cruzaba, este llegaba casi a sus pantorrillas y de la parte interna parecía tener figuras de copos de nieve; era sostenida por algo parecido a un cinturón de color azul cielo con pequeñas figuras de un color más claro, rodeado por un lazo color rosa, que estaba amarrado aúna "X" morada y una "M" encima de esta, una falda de color azul no muy corta pero tampoco muy larga, era exactamente el tamaño perfecto para mostrar sus largas y estéticas piernas que eran cubiertas por unas calcetas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que tenían un decorativo de un listón azul y la misma extraña flor, sus brazos también tenían una manga pero estaban separadas de la "camisa", eran de un color rosa más claro. Realmente se veía hermosa, por un momento creyó estar enamorado, pero su frio subconsciente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, _"Es una niña no seas idiota"_se dijo borrando esa cara estúpida que tenía pasándola a una más seria pero eso no evito el sonrojo que ocasiono la pequeña.

Yume camino hasta donde la mayor tomando una capa de color azul claro casi blanco, con la cual se cubrió y abotono alrededor de su cuello, Kuro corrió hasta ella pero Yume se volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro a la misma vez que negaba.

-Esta vez no vienes Kuro…-dijo con algo de tristeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Pero Yume!-maulló haciéndola suspirar.

Se volvió, poniéndose en cunclillas frente al pequeño gato que se veía realmente preocupado, le acaricio las cienes entre sus orejas y rio al oírlo ronronear, Eirny se volvió a la puerta abriéndola, ante la acción Yume miro de reojo y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a su pequeño amigo.

-Kuro, sabes que él no puede salir de casa…-señalo con la mirada al azabache- esta vez iré por mi cuenta, estaré bien y tu…-dio un leve toque a la nariz de la criatura la cual estornudo- cuidaras del Principe ¿entendido?- miro detenidamente al gato y este asintió con tristeza.

Yume se levantó mirando a Loki, el cual no comprendía la situación, Yume le hizo un pequeña reverencia, en ese momento Eirny salió y fue seguida por Yume, quien se puso unos zapatos bastante altos y corrió hasta quedar a lado de Eirny, ambas a la misma vez se colocaron las capuchas y Yume se volvió dando la impresión de que veía su casa.

Loki se acercó a donde Kuro, quien veía como la de pelo morado desaparecía en la tormenta.

-¿Por qué se va?-pregunto el de orbes verdes.

-"Terminaras con las heladas, resucitando a los viejos que duermen"-recito el gato, confundiendo más al joven que lo miro- Ya te lo dirá algún día…-termino el pequeño gato que se adentró a la casa.

Loki se quedó en la puerta unos segundos más, para después cerrar, y podría decirse algo preocupado por la pequeña Yume.


	3. Capitulo 3 Buenas Noches

**Capítulo 3**

"**Estoy en casa"**

Habían pasado casi dos días, no tan eternos como se podría pensar, ya que en esos dos primeros días Loki hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría estando en Asgard. Kuro por más extraño que pareciera le enseño a cocinar, algo que, al igual que la magia no fue tan difícil como esperaba, incluso fue mucho más fácil, y al parecer sus errores divertían bastante a su minino profesor. Con el cual, tampoco se llevaban tan mal como habían pensado, después de todo, ya que a Kuro le gustaba burlarse de los errores de azabache, ocasionaron la semi destrucción de la cocina, y entre reproches, regaños, burlas y risas tuvieron que limpiarla. Lo más fastidioso que Loki pudo hacer fue el aseo de toda la casa, principalmente en donde su compañero hacia sus necesidades, era lo más asqueroso, pero Kuro de decía que si pudiera él lo haría, luego le enseñaba las patas y decía

_"-Pero no tengo manos así que tú tienes que hacerlo-"_

Y luego reía hasta no parar, obviamente ante esta acción de burla el ojiverde lo correteaba por toda la casa; por primera vez sentía lo que su hermano cuando lo perseguía por todo el palacio cuando Loki le hacía alguna broma pesada. Eso y limpiar los pisos lo fastidiaba, tenían una muy extraña forma de limpiar; tenía que ponerse en una extraña posición en cuadro y luego correr de pared a pared para limpiar toda la casa, para suerte suya la casa era pequeña y Yume siempre la tenía limpia, algo que era extremadamente notorio en el cuarto de la ninfa, desde que llego lo único desacomodado era el libro que tomo y la cama en donde él había estado recostado, esto hizo que terminara más rápido. Otro gran fastidio fue el lavado de su ropa, realmente no sabía cómo rayos se las arreglaban sus doncellas para lavar su ropa, y en ese momento pensó en lo mal que eran tratadas y en cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Kuro le dio unas prendas de una de las habitaciones que había limpiado, una camiseta color verde oliva y unos pantalones negros, estaba más que conforme con eso, ya que a pesar de las heladas, dentro de la cabaña no hacia frio alguno, esto le llevo a tener el placer de rondar descalzo por todo el lugar sin sentir escalofrió alguno.

Era ya el cuarto día, Kuro jugaba con una bolita de tela mientras Loki leía uno de los libros del estante que había en el cuarto de la chica; en donde por cierto había estado durmiendo pues, el minino no le había permitido dormir en otra habitación. Esos libros que en Asgard estaban prohibidos eran realmente interesantes, pero peligrosos lo sabía y esto hizo encender esa curiosidad de querer aprenderlos aún más, incluso los que no entendía, tal vez la de orbes grises podría explicárselos cuando volviera. En ese momento el azabache volvió a la realidad, habían pasado cuatros días desde que la pequeña se había ya ido, se sentía terriblemente preocupado, porque a pesar de no conocerla del todo, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien, que ya había tardado demasiado y con la tormenta de fuera que no le calmaba menos esa preocupación, se volvió al gato que jugaba con su bolita de tela; y con rostro casi indiferente pregunto:

-Kuro...-llamo la atención de la criatura que se encontraba de pansa arriba con el juguete en la boca- ¿cuándo volverá?- el gato de ojos verdes rodo, para después sentarse.

-Ni idea- respondió alzándose en hombros con tono despreocupado- la última vez tardamos un mes en regresar- término volviendo a patear su bolita anaranjada.

_"¡Un mes!"_se repitió alarmado, _"¿por qué tanto? ... ¿qué demonios hace para tardarse tanto tiempo?"_ se preguntó a la vez que se volvía a la ventana de la sala, pero ¿porque estaba preocupado? si solo era una ninfa sin gran importancia, meneo la cabeza confundido dirigiendo la mirada al libro nuevamente_"Como no voy a estar preocupado, si le debo un favor"_ se dijo. Kuro por otra parte había dejado de jugar al ver el rostro del joven asgardiano, al parecer tenía un dialogo interno y que peleaban, suspiro y camino hasta donde el para después sentarse a un lado de su pierna y colocando su pequeña pata encima de la mano de Loki que descansaba en el suelo, esto lo sobresalto un poco dirigiéndole la mirada, el gato sonreía y al parecer eso lo calmo.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien- hablo después de un largo rato de silencio- a sus once años jamás le ha pasado nada malo.

-Es una niña...-el tono de preocupación no se fue- ¿por qué no fuiste con ella?- parecía incriminarlo.

-Porque ella me lo pidió, -suspiro quitando su pata- y cuando la acompaño, solo me permite llegar a la mitad del camino.

Loki realmente no comprendía en porque, ¿qué era lo que escondía la pequeña ninfa?

-¿Porque cuando desperté no me encontraba?-Kuro lo miro confundido, Loki comprendió que no entendía- por qué... ¿no me encontró cuando entro al cuarto? ella...-alzo la mirada al libro perdiéndose en el- parecía que no, parecía buscarme- hablo de forma ausente.

Quería saber el porqué de su extraña mirada, tenía curiosidad pero una parte de él no quería por qué haría algo estúpido, lo sabía, en cierto punto se parecía a Thor. Kuro sabía que no podía decirle a este asgardiano la situación de la pequeña pero, qué otra opción tenia al ver el rostro preocupado del joven.

-Porque Yume es ciega- hablo por fin, el azabache lo miro atónito, había bajado la cabeza al parecer estaba arrepentido. Y así de simple, no lo pensó, corrió a la puerta, tenía que salir a buscarla. El gato al ver su reacción corrió y giro bloqueándole el paso -¡¿Qué haces?!- gruño.

-¿Que acaso no es obvio?...-rugió molesto- ¡saldré a buscarla!

-No lo harás...-dijo el gato tomando una posición defensiva.

-¡¿Dejaras que esa niña este allá afuera sola?!...-señalo hacia la puerta- ¡¿en medio de esa helada?! Discúlpame pero yo no lo permitiré...-camino por encima del minino tomando la perilla y cuando abrió la puerta el gato grito:

-¡Si sales de aquí la mataran!- Loki se quedó petrificado mirando por encima de su hombro al gato que gruñía y resoplaba molesto- Es la razón por la cual Eirny se molestó con Yume.

-¿Por qué han de matarle?- pregunto perturbado.

-Por qué Alfheim se vio involucrado en la guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim- hizo una pausa señalando la puerta para que la cerrase, Loki dudoso termino por obedecer. Kuro suspiro aliviado pero aun tenso- la tregua fue que Alfheim no resguardara a algún asgardiano y/o Vanir, y si alguno de nosotros se veía involucrado con alguno de ellos y no lo hacía regresar o -hizo una pausa- en el peor de los casos asesinarlo, al involucrado lo matarían, esos fueron los protocolos, y si te has dado cuenta la única persona que lo sabe es Eirny.

Loki apenas lograba procesar todo lo que Kuro le había dicho, y quien seguro había determinado esa regla había sido el gran y poderoso Odin, eso lo hizo enfurecer, ya de por si era muy cruel con los elfos de luz y ahora aislarlos de los demás mundos, realmente ¿eso significaba ser rey?, ¿así sería Thor?, pero que importaba Thor en ese momento, de hecho, ¿cuándo importo? Apretó los puños sin mirar al gato.

-¿Y por qué la ella no dijo nada?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Quién? ¿Eirny?- Dejo caer su cabeza de lado de forma curiosa, cerró los ojos y suspiro volviendo a una posición erguida- Porque Yume al igual que a ti, le salvo la vida, poco después de terminada la guerra, después de enterarse que es huérfana, la aprecio más- el azabache, que tenía la cabeza baja; la levanto de golpe mirando al gato negro.

-¿Huérfana?- repitió atónito- ¿cómo es posible que ningún mayor se haga cargo de ella? ¿Y que ella pueda confiar en la primera persona que encuentra lastimada y traerla a su casa?- Estaba comenzando a lanzar preguntas, muchas preguntas algo que a Kuro no le era muy placentero.

-Por qué ser ciego tiene sus ventajas- respondió, Loki lo miro escéptico; la criatura al verlo resoplo- Yume tiene una habilidad que muy pocos, que no son ciegos, dominan.

-¿Cuál?- cuestiono a la vez que se encaminaba a la mesa. Kuro sonrió, al parecer orgulloso.

-Puede ver el interior de las personas- el dios se volvió violentamente y el minino asintió- sabemos que eres un Jotun-.

Loki se sintió aturdido, dando un paso atrás, como si cayese en un agujero; dirigió su mano a sus cien, para después acomodar su cabello negro carbón, el gato lo miro al parecer se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el joven asgardiano de nueva cuenta. _"¿Esa niña?"_ pensó Loki, por un momento la idea de asesinarla y volver a Asgard a reclamar el trono aun que le costara la vida paso por su cabeza. _"No, ella no tiene la culpa"_ se dijo de forma frustrada. Dirigió su mirada al gato.

-¿Que les paso a sus padres?- cambio el tema.

-Pues...-camino hasta donde él se encontraba menos preocupado- Yuri su madre murió cuando tenía cuatro y en cuanto a su padre...-callo bajando la mirada, ¿era correcto decírselo?

-¿Que paso con él?-exigió saber

-Fue asesinado -respondió aun cabeza baja- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron y aun peor, esto paso dos años después de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Asesinado?...-lo miro confuso- ¿por quién?

Kuro suspiro alzando el rostro, por alguna extraña razón asusto al ojiverde, presentía cual sería la respuesta del gato.

-¿Odin?...-se sorprendió al ver al gato asentir, luego se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No solo fue tu padre…-Loki lo fulmino con la mirada, pero este no hizo caso alguno- también fue nuestro Rey Frey y el Rey de Vanaheim.- algo lo hizo mirar a la puerta- según lo que nos dijeron fue un sacrificio "noble y honorario"…-miro directamente los ojos verdes del joven- pero jamás entregaron su cuerpo para enterrarlo-

-La sangre de uno, que la sangre de muchos- termino Loki.

Así, de esa forma fría termino la conversación, Loki aún tenía esa sensación de salir corriendo a buscar a la pequeña; pero después de enterarse del pacto, por primera vez se sintió culpable por lo que su padre hacía, estos elfos eran realmente amables, muy nobles a su parecer. Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer?, exiliado de Asgard y no tener la cara en el momento para mostrarse a su "padre", mucho menos a Frigga.

Kuro siguió jugando con su bolita, pareciera que jamás se aburriría de ella. Pero Loki por su parte, había dejado los libros y se dedicó el resto de la tarde a observar la puerta, esperaba el momento en el que la puerta se abriera y llegara esa jovencita, pero no sucedió. Llego la noche, por alguna extraña razón había terminado jugando con el gato, mostrándole algunos de sus trucos. Así hasta el cansancio, ambos se fueron a la cama bromeando en el trayecto, había olvidado a Yume, así lo prefería, jamás le había gustado estar preocupado. Ambos se acorrucaron en la gran cama y durmieron plácidamente.

Era pasada medianoche, cuando escucharon algo caer, ninguno le tomo mucha importancia, pero el golpe de algo más grande caer los levanto de golpe, mirándose con apenas la luz de la luna, se levantaron de la cama y caminaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta, Loki con el cabello molestándole la visión giro la perilla. Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, Yume estaba sentada recargando su espalda en la puerta durmiendo, parecía agotada, Kuro corrió hasta donde se encontraba seguido por el azabache, este la cargo hasta su cuarto. Peleo con el gato pero al final término fuera de la habitación, cuando Kuro abrió la puerta el ojiverde medio dormido cayó al suelo y se quejó sobando su nuca y después entro. La pequeña ya estaba acostada y llevaba puesta una camisa realmente grande de color blanco, tapada con una cobija color azul y apretaba su almohada verde, rayos, realmente era hermosa, pero el sueño lo venció y al notar que ella estaba más cansada se sentó con Kuro en brazos y así durmieron.

-Buenas noches Yume- fueron sus palabras.


End file.
